Present pulsed lasers have a gain-spiked output having peak power density level eight times that of the quasi-steady level of the following pulse. Propagation measurements show the gain-spike is responsible for air breakdown. A reduction in the spike power level to the quasi-steady level will increase the pulsed power density which may be propagated by approximately a factor of eight above the present level.